leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lee Sin/@comment-4929329-20120509022014/@comment-178.166.24.118-20120511123844
That route is seriously messed up mate. First of all, don't start with Vamp Scepter EVER. End of story. While you may think you're speeding up the build to Wriggles and save gold on pots, you are actualy delaying the build to Madreds, which is what you want for faster jungling. After the nerf to life steal and Lee Sin's own W you'll need optimal runes to pull of a good route with that item and you'll barely live after you go for a buff. A good enemy jungler will rape you if he catches sight of your starting item with CV. Lee Sin's whole purpose is to completely shut down enemy lanes. How? Gank early, when you're at your best and they're at their weakest. For this purpose you should/must start with pots (and boots IMO, but Cloth is fine as well). It allows you to get out of your jungle at almost full health and decide what you want to do next: invade the enemy jungle or gank early. It's extremely easy to get FB when playing Lee Sin, and recalling after clearing small camps is simply giving all the enemy lanes time and space, which you don't want as a jungler. Also, the psychological effect of getting FB at level 2 is both a huge moral boost to your team, as they know they've got a competent jungler, and a downheart for the enemy team, as they'll start panicking at the mere sight of you. Here's what I do usually: start at wraiths with E (with help from mid), go for Red (with very hard leash) and smite. You should finish Red buff at around ~2:10 depending on how your team cooperates. Now you got two options. Either gank the nearest lane (Top or Bot) or counterjungle. If the enemy jungler is blue buff dependant you should plan on counter jungle immediately. Clear your Wolves plus Blue (you may want to save smite from red if you do this) for the exp and you should have your 3 abilities and about 70% health (using pots accordingly). Ask for CV from your support and move to enemies Red buff without being seen (dont go directly from mid lane as you'll be exposed if he is doing wraiths). Most of them don't bother checking the brush or they will be inside at low health (~50%). If they are not there, just camp and play the waiting game. He will have to do Red buff soon. Pop exhaust (I'm assuming you have exhaust plus smite, cause flash for jungling Lee is like clarity on a mid champ, somewhat usefull, but with much better alternatives), E -> E and they will be barely able to move. Tag with Q, wait for flash, Q again with some autoattacks in between and you're gold, stealing enemy doublebuffs, getting FB and setting them back hugely. Some of the junglers I successfully applied this strategy against were Nocturne, GP, Amumu, Fiddlesticks, Olaf, Talon, Cho'Gath and Warwick, but there are others surely. You don't want to try this against Mundo or Shyvana. Why? Cause they clear as fast as you do... And invade equally as good. As for the build, Atmogs is not worth it after the nerf IMO. I go for Merc Threads, Wriggles and Phage. That's my core. The other items are situational. You can build Wit's End for extra Mres, Warmogs to be extra tanky if they don't have a Champion like KogMaw or Vayne, BloodThirster for AD and LS, then build your Phage into FM or TriF... There is no optimal build on Lee, he's a very situational Champion. Just remember that early game is your bread and butter. Lee Sin is one of the strongest Champions in the game at level 1-4 and nobody will disagree with me on this.